Generations of Love
by VaniShed142
Summary: COMPLETED STORY!Piper is having trouble with fourteen year old Wyatt. The trouble is, he's failing school.Piper teams up with Leo, and they hire a tutor who's really a whitlighter. Leo and Wyatt try to be father and son.Surprises come for Phoebe as well.
1. Default Chapter

" Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, get your butt down here!" Piper Halliwell yelled up to her son.  
  
" Great, she saw my report card," Wyatt thought to himself as he walked down the steps. "Yes, mom?" he asked innocently.  
  
" Don't you yes mom me! Look at these grades! They're propostorous!" Piper yelled.  
  
Wyatt looked at his mother with a confused expression. " They're what?"  
  
Piper sighed. " That's exactly what I mean. Wyatt, you're grounded for a month. No if's, ands, or but's about it."  
  
" Geez, what's with the yelling?" Phoebe said as she strolled in with her glassed on top of her head. Then she noticed, Piper with, Wyatt's report card. " Oh. Sorry, bud. You're on your own." Phoebe said as she walked back to where she came from.  
  
" Mom, this isn't fair!" Wyatt wailed.  
  
" Well too bad. You obviously didn't inherit my gene of intelligence. I'm calling your guidence counsler, and you are getting a tutor."  
  
Wyatt sighed and walked back upstairs. Chris walked over to, Piper as he heard his brother's door slam shut.  
  
" Well, we saved him from turning evil, but I don't think we're gonna save him from failing school." Piper whispered to her son.  
  
" He needs, dad, " Chris said. He turned over and looked at his mother.  
  
" Don't give me that look, I know. Leo's gotta be around more."  
  
Paige walked in and slammed the front door as she threw a box on the floor.  
  
" Bad day?" Piper asked.  
  
Paige looked at her. " Well, if you consider getting fired a bad day, then yes."  
  
Phoebe rejoined the group. " Fired, why?"  
  
Paige just shrugged her shoulders. " Beats the hell out of me. First temp job I was fired from."  
  
Chris picked up a few things that scattered on the floor from, Paige's box.  
  
" Thanks, Chris," she said to him.  
  
" I'm gonna go talk to, Wyatt. See how he's doing. " Chris told the sisters, and walked upstairs.  
  
Paige stared at, Piper with a concerned look. " Let me guess, report card day?"  
  
Piper nodded. " I just don't understand him anymore. I mean, I know he's bright, and he could do better."  
  
Phoebe hugged her sister. " I think you know what the problem is, sweetie." She told, Piper.  
  
Piper sighed of impatience. " The problem is, Leo. I know"  
  
Paige and Phoebe nodded in agreement.  
  
Please let me know if I should continue, it's my first fan fiction, well major one anyway. Leo is definatley gonna play a mjor role in this. And even though we know Piper's pregnant with Chris on the show, she's not in my fic, and obviously she's not dead. 


	2. Leo and Piper

Chapter 2 Leo and Piper  
  
It was during the night, while everyone was asleep. Piper sat up in bed, and yelled quietly to, Leo. Blue lights appeared, and made the room glow with a heavenly light.And a human formed, Leo. Him and Piper shared a moment's look. She smiled at him, and he sat down at the edge of the bed.  
  
" Hi," Piper said shyly.  
  
He looked at her not knowing what to say.  
  
" Leo, I-um," Piper started.  
  
It's been eight years since she saw him. Old feelings she thought were gone, came back. Sensing this from her, Leo leaned over and hugged her.  
  
Piper sighed in relieve. It's been too long since she was held in his arms. He was the only person that took away her pain.  
  
" What is it, Piper?" he asked her, as he stroked her long brown hair.  
  
She wiped away a few tears that escaped her eyes. "Wyatt need you, " she told him.  
  
He let her go, and wiped a few tears from her face as well. " I know what, Wyatt's going through. I watch him all the time," Leo whispered.  
  
Piper smiled and she knew his words were true. " Do you watch me?"  
  
" Do you even have to ask me?" he said with a smile. Leo leaned in to kiss her, and paused.  
  
" It's okay, Leo." Piper told him. He kissed her gently for a moment, and then let her go. "What?" she asked him.  
  
" Why did you call me in the first place?" he questioned her.  
  
" Oh, can you stay for awhile?" Leo sighed. " It's not just fo me, it's for, Wyatt, and Chris too." Piper added.  
  
" I can't, Piper," Leo said. " It's been eight years. The last time I saw, Wyatt, he was six."  
  
" I know, Leo. But your son needs your help, and so do I. Besides, you're the head Elder, you need a vacation. "  
  
Leo knew better than to atgue with his so called ex-wife. He looked at her for a moment. " Fine, I'll stay. Where should I sleep?" he asked her.  
  
Piper looked at him. " Here," she padded the side of the bed he had slept on with her hand. He smiled at her, and got under the covers. He nervously put his arm around her. And for the first time in a long time, she slept peacefully all night.  
  
A/N: Next couple of chapters involve father and son time, or shall I say sons? Thanks for reading. Review as always. Thanks!!!! :) 


	3. The Next Morining

Sorry bout the short chapter. I'm writing this on regular paper, so it's longer when I wrote it. I'll post longer chapters. **************************************************************************** ******  
  
"Piper," a voice woke her up. Startled, she sat up, and elbowed, Leo in the face.  
  
"Leo, I'm so sorry!" she said trying not to laugh.  
  
"Sure you are," Leo said to her.  
  
Phoebe, outside, Piper's room on her way downstairs, heard, Leo's voice.  
  
"Leo!" she barged in the room not caring what she would see, and boy was she in for a surprise. Just like the old days; Piper and Leo making out.  
  
"Phoebe, hasn't anyone ever told you to knock? Piper asked her sister. Phoebe smiled at them.  
  
" Yeah, but I heard, Leo, and I got excited. So sue me!" Leo laughed and got out of the bed. He then hugged his sister-in-law.  
  
" It's good to see you, Phoebe. At least your hair didn't change anymore since I was gone." he added. Phoebe looked at him, observing the white in his hair.  
  
"It's definately been too long since you've been here." she laughed.  
  
The three walked downstairs to the kitchen, and found, Wyatt and Chris getting their breakfast. Chris was the first to see, Leo. Chris smiled at him. Then, Wyatt turned around. He almost dropped his bowl of cereal on the ground, but Piper froze it. he walked over, grabbed the garbage can, and let it fall.  
  
" Dad, how?" Wyatt looked at his mother than to his father.  
  
"This has got to be the-" Paige yelled as she walked in the kitchen, and stared in shock. "Leo! Oh my god!" she excalimed. Leo hugged her and said hi. " How long has it been? Seven, eight years?" she teased him.  
  
" Eight." Wyatt said seriously. " Eight years. Geez, dad, wwhy'd you even stop by?" he asked.  
  
Leo stung by his hate, looked at his son. " I came to be your father again, Wyatt."  
  
"Again?" As I recall, you never were my father." he snapped back.  
  
"Wyatt!" Piper warned.  
  
"What?" he asked defending himself. " I can't believe this! I'm going to school. " Wyatt walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.  
  
Chris turned to, Leo. "Hey," he told his father. They hugged, and Leo gave, Chris a smile. " Well, at least one son missed me."  
  
Piper walked over, and held Leo's hand. " He's just scared right now. I know he's happy your here."  
  
Phoebe interjected. " I don't think so, I felt hate coming from him."  
  
" Well we'll figure somthing out," Piper said. " Paige, what were you yelling at before the whole reunion?" she asked.  
  
Paige scrunnged her face in thought. " Ya know, I don't remember," she answered.  
  
There was an odd silence that filled the room. They were together like old times, but the bond between them was somehow gone.  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving," Phoebe told them, breaking the silence.  
  
" Mom, I'm gonna go catch up with, Wyatt," Chris told his mother. " Talk to him, ya know."  
  
" Leo, maybe you should," Piper suggested.  
  
" Alright, I'll be back. Bye." Leo walked out the back door, and saw, Wyatt walking down the street. "Wyatt!" Leo called after him.  
  
Wyatt turned around and stared at his father. " Get away from me, dad. I don't want to talk right now." Leo caught up with his son, and stopped him.  
  
" Wyatt, listen to me. I came back because, you need me." Leo said to him.  
  
" I don't need you! Why does everyone keep telling me this? " he asked.  
  
" Because in your heart, you know that it's true."  
  
" Oh, please! I'm fourteen, dad and not stupid. You left because you needed to become an elder. You left bacause, you told mom, you needed to help other people. Well, why did you leave us?"  
  
Wyatt asked his father.  
  
" I left, because I had to, Wyatt. Did your mother tell you that I stayed though with you till you were six?  
  
The elders had to drag me to get me to go Up There. I didn't have a choice!"  
  
" Yeah, you did, Dad. I have to go, or I'm gonna be late for school." Wyatt told his father as he walked away.  
  
Leo sighed impatiently and walked back to the house. Phoebe and Chris were setting the table, and Paige was helping, Piper cook.  
  
" Didn't go to well?" Piper asked him.  
  
" Nope. He inherited your stubborness." Leo told her. " I'm gonna have to go meditate for awhile. "  
  
" What about breakfast?" Piper asked.  
  
" I'm not that hungry. I just need to find a way to get my son back. Leo orbed out.  
  
" He looks awful," Phoebe said.  
  
" I know, I was going to tell him, but he just got back." Paige said to her sister.  
  
" Wyatt's going to go back to, dad. Just give him some time," Chris told them..  
  
"Time in this family is a threat to life. But, hopefully you're right," Piper concluded.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** I'm definately going to have to thing up some father son activities. Any suggestions???? 


	4. The Tutor, The Geek

Thanks for the reviews, and the father son thing they could do. ************************************************* Wyatt sat impatiently waiting in the guidence couclers office.  
  
"Why did she have to call and get me a tutor?" he thought to himself.  
  
" Hello, Mr. Halliwell," Ms. Johnson greeted, Wyatt, interupting his thoughts. Wyatt smiled dryly at her.  
  
" You and I both know why you're here, so we can skip all questions, and get straight to the point." She pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names on it, and one name was circled in red. Ms. Johnson handed, Wyatt the sheet of paper. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw who it was.  
  
" Beth Cleary!" Wyatt exclaimed. " Can't you get someone else?"  
  
Ms. Johnson stared at him with a stern look. " Wyatt, what's so wrong about her?"  
  
Wyatt laughed out loud. " Everything, she's a geek!"  
  
"Mr. Halliwell, she is not a geek. Beth is merely a straight A student, who does very well."  
  
She picked up the phone, and told her secretary to send, Beth in. Beth walked in, and smiled shyly at, Ms. Johnson.  
  
"Hi," she said meekly. " What did you want to see me about?" she asked her.  
  
" Beth, would you mind tutoring, Wyatt?" she asked her. Beth thought for a moment.  
  
"Why would she pick me to tutor him? He's so popular, why?" Beth's mind raised to find an excuse.  
  
"Obviously, she doesn't want to do it. Too bad," Wyatt said.  
  
"Mr. Halliwell," Ms. Johnson warned.  
  
Beth looked at both of them. " Fine, I'll do it," she said so firmly, it kinda shocked, Wyatt.  
  
"What?" he asked her, hoping she was just kidding.  
  
Beth stared back at him, " I said I'll do it."  
  
Ms. Johnson smiled. "Well, you two have to come up with a plan of where as you want to meet. The rest is up to you."  
  
" How about Fridays after school?" Beth asked.  
  
Wyatt observed her for a second. She was skinny. She had long brown hair and blue eyes; covered by glasses. " Fine," he told her. At least she wasn't all that bad to look at.  
  
" Where are you two going to meet?" Ms. Johnson asked the two of them.  
  
" Maybe if she comes over to my place, she'll be scared out of her witts, and never want to tutor me," Wyatt thought to himslef.  
  
"Well, what's it going to be?" Ms. Johnson asked again.  
  
" My place," Wyatt said. He wrote down the address and gave it to, Beth. "It's not far is it?" he asked her.  
  
" No. I live a couple of blocks away," Beth told him.  
  
" Well, it's all settled then," Ms. Johnson said." You two can go back to class."  
  
Both of them left without saying good-bye to each other.  
  
It was second period, History class, and Wyatt returned with a slip.  
  
" Well, Mr. Halliwell. Better late than never," Mr. Scatin told him with a smile.  
  
Wyatt walked to his seat, where he was greeted by Abbey Campell. Missy Cambell's daughter.  
  
"So who's your tutor?" she asked him.  
  
" Beth Cleary," Wyatt told her.  
  
" Geez, it sucks to be you!" Abbey told him. Unlike, Missy, Abbey was at least decent to other people( you'll see what I mean more in the story)  
  
The class ended, and the day went by quickly for, Wyatt. He walked home by himself, and thought of, Beth.  
  
" This sucks! Why do I have to be tutored by such a geek. At least she isn't as bad as she was last year." he continued thinking about it, and walked inside the house. He even almost forgot that, Leo was there.  
  
" Hey, Wyatt," Leo greeted him.  
  
Wyatt stared at him with a relentless look; he might as well say hi. "Hi."  
  
" How was school?" Leo asked him. Piper walked in, and looked at her son, and smiled.  
  
" So, what did you think of the tutor?" she asked him.  
  
" You knew?"  
  
" Of course. I know you, Wyatt. I wouldn't get a good looking girl to tutor you." she paused. " Nothing would ever get done."  
  
Leo smiled at, Piper knowing that a new relationship was going to form between Beth and Wyat, same relationship as them.  
  
"Well, I have homework to do," he told them as he walked upstairs; ignoring his father.  
  
" At least he said 'hi' to me," Leo told, Piper.  
  
" I think, Beth is going to help. She is after all, a whitlighter."  
  
" A smart one too," Leo added. "Hopefully, Wyatt will come around to me."  
  
" He will," Piper said to him. " He will." ****************************************************************** Nex few chapters involve, Beth and Wyatt, and in a couple of more chapters, Leo and Wyatt. Thanks for reading, and keep the good reviews coming!!!!!!!! 


	5. New Light, New Love

Sorry bout the long delay. I had a few computer problems. Thanks for the reviews so far, hopefully I'll get more soon. Thanks!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Friday came by all too quickly. Wyatt sat by the door waiting for, Beth. Piper and Leo sat on the couch waiting, too. Leo and Wyatt spoke to each other, but it was usually strained conversations. The doorbell rang.  
  
Piper looked at her watch. "On time," she said smiling.  
  
Wyatt grumbled, and opened the door. " Hi," he said without emotion. Beth smiled at him, and walked in with books in her arms.  
  
"Mom, Leo, this is, Beth. Beth, that's my mom, Piper,and that's just, Leo." Wyatt introduced them.  
  
Piper immediatly took to, Beth  
  
"HI!" Piper said to her. " If you guys need anything, we'll be in the kitchen. "  
  
Leo and Piper walked out.  
  
"Can we just get this over and done with?" Wyatt asked, Beth. She gave him a dirty look.  
  
" I didn't have to come here and help you, Wyatt, but I did. If you're gonna treat me like this, I'm gonna leave," she yelled back.  
  
"Calm down, don't have a cow!" Wyatt said.  
  
He walked into the foyer, and sat down by his books. An hour went by, and Wyatt found out they had a lot in common. He found her interesting, and he learned a few things from her.  
  
"Wow, you actually paid attention," she said teasing him. " You know, you're a lot smarter than you think."  
  
Wyatt looked at her differently, seeing her in a new light. They stared at each other for a moment, not talking. Piper walked in, then stopped noticing the two. She cleared her throat. Wyatt and Beth turned around. Piper smiled at, Beth, knowing her charm was working.  
  
"Mom, we just got finished." Wyatt told her.  
  
"So, how's my son doing?" Piper asked, Beth.  
  
"Terrible; He hasn't understood a word I said. I'm this close of giving up," Beth teased again.  
  
"Yeah, okay! She just told me I'm smart; So don't believe her, mom."  
  
"Okay," Piper answered. " Beth, would you like to stay for dinner?"  
  
Beth shook her head. " Thanks, but I have to study for a couple of tests, and I have to go to ' Sit, Read, and Listen ' to perform." She answered.  
  
"Wait, what do you perform?" Wyatt asked her curiously.  
  
Beth smiled at him. "Well, I perform music. I play the guitar, and sing at different places. Mostly bookstores, though."  
  
" Really?" Piper asked. " If you weren't so young, I'd asked you to perform in my club."  
  
"No, way! Getting up and playing in front of a few people, is hard enough, let alone a full club," Beth said to her.  
  
Piper laughed at her nervousness.  
  
"So, what time are you playing at?" Wyatt asked her.  
  
Beth looked at, Piper if she should tell him, and Piper's look said yes. She told them that she plays at nine.  
  
"Well, I really got to go. I know I was only here for a couple of hours, but next week, it will be a lot longer; I promise," she told Wyatt. Beth got her stuff together, and left.  
  
Piper looked at her son. " You like her," she told him.  
  
Wyatt just smiled at his mother, "How do you know these things?"  
  
Piper gave him a charming smile, and put her arm around him. " Wyatt, I'm your mother, and I know these things." she paused for a second. " You can go to the bookstore if you want, and go watch."  
  
Wyatt looked at her. " I thought I was grounded?"  
  
" Well, I can see that in the past hour or so, Beth has brought out the best in you. So, you can go."  
  
Wyatt tried to hold in his excitement. " Thanks, mom." He ran to go upstairs, and bumped into, Leo. "Sorry, dad," Wyatt apologized. He looked awkwardly at him, and ran faster up the stairs.  
  
" Wow, her charm worked faster than yours," Leo teased Piper.  
  
Piper walked over to him, and hugged him. "As I recall, my charm worked very quickly. I am after all, a Charmed One."  
  
They laughed and Leo looked upwards to where his son was.  
  
" I just want my family back, that's all," he told Piper.  
  
"Well, maybe you will," she answered as they sat down on the couch again. " Just be patient. Wyatt just inherited my stubborness, and well, just be patient."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hope you liked it; I'm running out of ideas as of now, my brain is a bit fried cuz of exams, so hopefully you'll continue reviewing!!! 


	6. The Confused One

Again sorry bout the long delay of updating. I've been really tired this past month, and have been preety beat from school. But finally, I have the update you've been waiting for. Thanks for the patience and please, as always, review!!! Thanks!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Piper dropped off, Wyatt at the library at quarter after nine. As he walked into the building, Beth's voice flooded his ears. Wyatt stood behind a bookshelf, so she wouldn't see him. She looked so different then the girl he knew before.  
  
She didn't have her glasses on, and her dark hair was flowing free. Wyatt noticed how her eyes sparkled in the light. He was so drawn by her beuaty, that an hour went by, and her show was over. He walked over to her as she put her guitar away.  
  
"Beth?" Wyatt said to her.  
  
She turned around, surprised a little, then smiled at who it was. "Wyatt, what are you doing here?"  
  
Wyatt smiled at her. "I came here to see you," he answered. " Do you really think I would come here to get a book?" he asked jokingly.  
  
Beth just smiled at him. "So, do you want to get a coffee or something? They have great stuff here," she suggested.  
  
"Sure. I really need to sit down. I was standing here the whole time; My legs fill like they're gonna fall off." Wyatt said as they walked over to the table. He noticed the strange look she gave him, but shrugged it off.  
  
They both ordered a coffee and a piece of cake.  
  
"Wow, this cake is really good!" Wyatt said with his mouth full of it.  
  
"Um, you might want to chew before you talk. That looks preety nasty." Beth said laughing.  
  
Wyatt swallowed his food, and looked at her.  
  
"What?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. It's just, you're so different from the, Beth I knew," he answered truthfully.  
  
She looked taken aback. "Oh," she said with a hint of dissapointment.  
  
Wyatt quickly jumped in with an explanation. "It's just that, the Beth I knew, was a complete dork." he said to her.  
  
"WHAT!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Um," he hesitated. " Look, I didn't mean it by that way."  
  
"Oh, really? Then explain to me in what way you did."  
  
"Well, you used to be shy, real shy. And um-well different. I didn't know what you were really like." he paused for a breath. " And I didn't think that I would like you this much." Wyatt finished.  
  
Beth choked on her coffee and looked at him. "What did you just say?" she asked him.  
  
" I think you heard me the first time," Wyatt said smiling. " Otherwise, you wouldn't have choked on your coffee."  
  
Beth's blue eyes pierced into his. " For your information, I choked on my coffee, because it was hot," she said to him.  
  
" Oh, really?" he asked daunting her.  
  
She just stared back at him. "Yes."  
  
" Well, what would you say if I asked you out?"  
  
"Fine! I WILL!" Beth exclaimed.  
  
" FINE!"  
  
Piper walked in at that moment, and had to smother a laugh.  
  
" Good, my mom's here," Wyatt said.  
  
Piper walked over to them, and looked at Beth, who looked preety heated up.  
  
"Sorry, Piper, I have to go. Bye, Wyatt." Beth said as she picked up her guitar, and left.  
  
"What happened here?" Piper asked her son. " I thought you liked her."  
  
"That's the problem, I asked her out, and she said yes."  
  
" Oh, sweety, that's great," Piper said confused.  
  
" That's not great, mom," Wyatt told her. " She said yes, but,"  
  
" But what?" Piper asked him, now totally confused.  
  
" We yelled at each other, and got in a fight, it was completely weird."  
  
" Boy, it's sounds to me, that she really got under your skin." Piper told him. " I wouldn't worry about it, though. Did you ever think that maybe she wasn't expecting it? Maybe she was just scared."  
  
Wyatt looked at his moher. She knew all the right words. " I guess you're right. Were things with you and, Dad this complicated, so fast? I mean before he became an elder.?  
  
Piper put up her hands in protest. " That is a can of worms, that should be kept closed."  
  
Wyatt laughed at her, and they both left, and went home.Little did they know who was there.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading, and I'll be updating a lot sooner. I have to get this done for a graduation project, due like in two weeks. But anyway, thanks if you review. 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Thanks for the reviews! Here's the update. Hope you enjoy.  
  
*************************************************  
  
Piper and Wyatt walked into the manor twenty minuts later. They barely got the door closed as Leo orbed in front of them. His face was full of sweat.  
  
"Leo, what's wrong?" Piper asked him. " Is it, Chris?"  
  
"Piper, it's not, Chris," Leo paused before looking at, Wyatt. " It's, Beth.  
  
Wyatt's eyes widened with terror. "Leo, what's wrong with her?" he asked his father.  
  
"She's been shot, son, " Leo told him/  
  
" Oh my, god!" Piper exclaimed. " By who?"  
  
"What do you mean by who, mom? Wyatt asked, confused as he ever was.  
  
"Wyatt, Beth is a whitelighter," Piper answered calmly.  
  
"What?" Wyatt exclaimed. " She's a what? And you knew this whole time! That's why you wanted me to go with her!"  
  
Leo looked at his son. " Listen, Wyatt, we need your help.  
  
"What do you expect me to do?"  
  
" I need you to heal her," Leo told him.  
  
Piper looked at him, now confused herself. "Leo, couldn't you just heal her?"  
  
Leo looked at his wife. " I could, but first, we need, Paige so she could pull the arrow out with her power. Wyatt, Beth doesn't want me to heal her, she wants you to," Leo finished.  
  
" Paige!" Piper yelled. "Paige!"  
  
A second passed, and blue and white lights radiated the room, as Paige transformed into a human.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
" No time to explain. Just- wait, " Piper paused and looked at Leo, "Where is she?"  
  
" The attic. After she got shot, she orbed herself to where I was." Leo answered.  
  
" Okay! Paige, orb me to the attic," Piper instructed. "Wyatt, Leo, meet us up there.  
  
All four met at the attic. Beth was lying on the couch. The arrow was inside her shoulder; There was blood everywhere.  
  
Paige looked from Piper to Leo, and then held out her hand. "Arrow thingy!" she called as she moved out of the way. The arrow was magically pulled out of, Beth, and fell to the floor next to Paige.  
  
Wyatt ran over to, Beth, and placed his hands over her wound. Golden light sprang from his hand, and the wound slowly dissapeared. Beth sighed in relief, and Wyatt hugged her.  
  
Slowly she got up, and looked at Leo. "Sorry this all happened. I don't know how he found me. I haven't orbed or anything that would expose who I am." Beth looked over at Paige. " I'm, Beth, Wyatt's tutor and a whitelighter."  
  
"Oh," Paige said tyring to smile. She obviosly didn't understand anything.  
  
" Who's 'he'?" Wyatt asked Beth.  
  
Beth looked over to Piper if it was okay to continue. Piper nodded, and Beth cleared her throat. " ' He', is my father. My mother was to become a whitelighter. But before she became one, she met my father, who was a darklighter. She didn't know it at the time they had met. One of the elders, your father, helped her get away from him after she found out. Then after that, she found out she was pregnant with me."  
  
"But why does he want to kill you?" Paige asked her.  
  
" My mother died giving birth to me. My father feels that it was me who killed her on purpose, but it was just complications in the pregnancy. And he also feels that I should be dead, because he thinks I killed her," Beth concluded.  
  
"Can't we vanquish him?" Paige asked Leo.  
  
He shook his head. " Honestly, it's impossible."  
  
"Why," Wyatt asked him.  
  
"Because, he has immunity to witches power," Leo answered.  
  
"Yeah, but she can't keep running from him all the time!" Wyatt yelled at him.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, Wyatt, I can't do everything!"  
  
" Leo, Wyatt, please," Piper stopped them. "Fighting won't make anything any easier."  
  
" She's right," Beth agreed.  
  
A moment went by, but was interrupted by Chris, who orbed in. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"Long story, bro," Wyatt said.  
  
Piper chipped in to and exclaimed it. "Chris, meeet Wyatt's tutor slash whitelighter; Was shot by Beth's father, who thinks she killed her mother while her mother was giving birth to, Beth. And now we're trying to find a way to kill him, because he is immune to our powers." Piper finsished sighing.  
  
" I can see you still blabber when you're nervous," Leo teased her.  
  
"Very funny. So, Chris, do you have any idea on what to do?" Piper asked him.  
  
Chris took a moment before coming up with an answer. But, by the look of it, he came up with a very good one. " What if we turn, Phoebe into a darklighter? That way she could kill, Beth's father. Since you said that he was immune to your powers."  
  
Piper, Leo, and Paige exchanged glances. "That just might work, Chris," Paige said.  
  
Paige laughed out loud at the thought of it.  
  
"What?" asked Leo.  
  
Paige just shook her head. " Hopefully, she won't have to wear another wig."  
  
The group laughed at that, and they got set to work.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading! Hope it wasn't to confusing!!! As, always review!!! 


	8. Phoebe Gone Dark

Chapter Eight  
  
"This sucks," Phoebe said as she stood inside the triangle of candles.  
  
"Phoebe, thanks for doing this for me, " Beth said to her.  
  
"You better pray that I don't get another wig," she warned her.  
  
Beth just stiffled a laugh.  
  
"Just say the spell," Phoebe told, Piper and Paige.  
  
"Okay, okay. You know, you were much more fun when you were a blonde," Piper joked around.  
  
Phoebe gave her a deadly look that shut the two up.  
  
"What was once a witch, is now a darklighter, no longer will she be a bitch, but her duty is to kill Beth's father." Paige and Piper finished the spell and looked up.  
  
Inside the triangle, Phoebe was transformed from her everyday clothes, to all black clothes with a bow and arrow in her hands.  
  
Phoebe looked over to the mirror to see if she had a wig on. "Ah, thank God!" she exclaimed.  
  
Piper looked at her with a smile. " Okay, now go and kick his ass!"  
  
" Maybe I just will," Phoebe said shimmering out.  
  
Wyatt looked at, Leo for a moment.  
  
" What?" Leo asked him.  
  
" I know they couldn't have turned, Phoebe into a darklighter without an Elder's permission." Wyatt said matter-of-factly.  
  
" Yeah," Leo stated more than asked.  
  
" You did this, didn't you?"  
  
" Yes, I did," Leo answered.  
  
" Paige, Beth, Chris, let's go downstairs, and um, well let's just go downstairs," Piper told the three. They understood her point, and left.  
  
Leo and Wyatt stared at each other. Tears slowly gathered in, Wyatt's eyes, as well as, Leo's  
  
" It's okay, Wyatt," Leo said as he pulled his son in closer to him, and hugged him. " Wyatt, it's okay," he continued trying to comfort his son.  
  
A few sobs escaped, Wyatt. He pulled away, and looked at his father. " I love you, dad," he said smiling.  
  
Leo sighed in relief. They both laughed awkwardly, and hugged each other again.  
  
Downstairs in the kitchen, Beth was sensing them. A smile crept over her face.  
  
Piper looked at her. " What happened?"  
  
Beth opened her eyes, with a few tears in them. " Leo and Wyatt love each other! I've never been so happy in my entire life!" Beth sighed, and shook her head.  
  
The three laughed at her expression.  
  
" Not even when, Wyatt asked you out?" Piper said to her teasing.  
  
Beth just threw a towel at Piper, and gave her a look.  
  
Wyatt and Leo orbed into the kitchen, and neither of them had looked happier.  
  
" So, what did you two talk about?" Paige asked.  
  
" Nothing!" Leo and Wyatt said at the same time.  
  
Just then, Phoebe shimmered in, and in an instant, she was transformed back to herself. " Wow, that was interesting," she said. "That's the last and final time, I'm going to kill a darklighter, okay?"  
  
Beth walked over to, Phoebe, and gave her a hug. " Thanks, Phoebe. I couldn't have kept running from him, my entire life."  
  
Phoebe smiled at her, knowing that feeling all too well. " No problem. I know exactly what you mean."  
  
"Chris, do you want to go up, and have a chat with the Elder's with me?" Leo asked his son.  
  
Chris gave him a funny look. " Why?"  
  
Leo smiled. " Well, I have decided that it's time I clip my wings, and give up being the head Elder."  
  
The group just gaped at him in shock.  
  
Chapter Eight done, and there's only going to be at least maybe ten chapters or so. Thanks for reading the story. Please, please review. I don't want to sound pathetic, but I have to present this story in front of teachers for my graduation project. Thanks a lot if you do review. 


	9. Leo Decides

Thanks for the reviews!!! Preety soon this story will come to an end. I might write more stories, I don't know though at this point. Thanks for reading!  
  
Wyatt stared at his father. " But, dad, you can't do that."  
  
" Why not, Wyatt? You're the one who wanted me to end in the first place," Leo told him.  
  
" Yeah, but you couldn't have saved, Beth without being a Whitelighter." Wyatt pointed out. He really wanted his father to clip his wings, but that would stop him from doing all the good he has done for people.  
  
"Yeah, dad," Chris agreed. " You know your work is really important to you, and to others."  
  
Leo looked at his wife. She just merely smiled at him. " Don't look at me. You know what happens when you ask me for my opinion." Piper said.  
  
" I want to be with my family, though," Leo said. " I don't want to only have to come here in times of emergencies like this."  
  
" Well, then don't," Wyatt said. " You left here for eight years, because you thought seeing us again, would only being you pain. You see, Dad, you could've come here, even when there weren't any emergencies."  
  
" It would've brought me less pain," Leo finished for him. " I understand that, Wyatt, I do. I just want to live here for the rest of my life, not up there."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Leo looked around the group. He was thinking about all the lives that he's saved over the years as a Whitelighter. Yet, he was thinking of the family that he loved more than anything. His son finally came to love him.  
  
His wife who was his soul mate from the day she was born, whom he loved with all his heart. Chris, who was more a best friend to him, than being his son.  
  
And his sister-in-laws, who were always there for him, when he needed them. He knew what he had to decide. He had to be there for his family.  
  
" I'm staying. I don't want to watch my family grow old without me here. I want to be here for both my son's futuresl I've already missed so much in there lives. I'm going to be there no matter what. And I want to be a good husband, Piper. There was no other man on this earth who ever loved you like I do." Leo finished.  
  
" Leo are you sure this is what you want to do?" Piper asked him  
  
He just smiled at her and nodded his head. Chris looked at his father and then they orbed together to tell the elders.  
  
Sorry for the long update. I've been loaded with tests, and quizes, and everything else teachers like to throw in at the end of the year. Continue reviewing and reading!! Thanks! The story is closely coming to an end. Thanks for all your reviews everyone!!!!!!! 


	10. Leo, A Mortal Forever, A Father First

Wow, an udpate in the same day, I'm even shocked myslef. LoL!!!!! : ) : )  
  
" Dad, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Chris asked his father.  
  
Leo just smiled, and kept on walking. They turned around a corner, and met an elderly man sitting in a chair. He looked up and eyed, Leo. Leo saw right through his blue eyes. They held the wisdom of his years of saving lives. After all, he was, Leo's father.  
  
" Well, son, what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked, Leo.  
  
" Nothing, sir, just the truth," Leo answered honestly.  
  
Christopher looked at his son with a keen interest. " Do go on. I expect this to be interesting."  
  
" You already know what my deciaion is, Dad. But, I' ll tell you anyway." Leo paused and cleared his throat. " I don't want to be an Elder anymore, and I want to clip my wings."  
  
Leo looked at his father, to read his thoughts, but his eyes were closed . Slowly, he stood up, and opened them, and walked over to his son.  
  
The next thing, Leo knew, his father's arms were around him.  
  
Chris looked at the two. " Hopefully that's going to be me, Wyatt, and Dad," he thought to himself.  
  
They broke off the hug. Christopher padded, Leo on the back. " Well, I guess I can't change your mind." Christopher said to him. " I just wish I would have made that decision, myself."  
  
" Thanks, Dad," Leo said o him.  
  
Chris walked over to his grandfather. " You know, Grandpa, that I could still visit you, and Wyatt, too."  
  
Christopher smiled at his grandson. " I know that, my boy. I know that." he paused for a second. " Well, I'll do my magic, and you do yours. I'm an old man who doesn't like to waiste his time weeping. "  
  
Christopher held up his hands in the air, and started to chant. In moments, blue starry lights, and silver lights, sprang from, Leo. After a moment, he was lifted in the air. A bright golden light filled the room from Leo. In a matter of seconds, he fell to the floor, of the manor.  
  
He was an Elder no more.  
  
Sorry so short, but I'm workin on it, just have patience, it will get better. 


	11. The Weeks, and The Surprise

Thanks to all the reviewers! Here's to you!  
  
Gryffinder620: Thanks for sticking with the story and all the great reviews.  
  
xxxRTxxx: Thanks for all the reviews. Love them all.  
  
Taylor9.0: More chapters are coming soon, almost the end of the story though.  
  
Piperlover/leo: Thans for the reviews.  
  
Damien455: more will come  
  
Pipery03: thanks for the ideas.  
  
Christine 17: thanks for the encouragement.  
  
Well, here's chapter 11, 12 coming soon.  
  
The weeks that soon passed in the Halliwell Manor, were joyous, and everything that can be described as good.  
  
Leo sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, while Piper was making lunch.  
  
She looked over to her husband. " So, what are you going to do with you son's today?" she asked him.  
  
Leo placed the paper down, and smiled at her. " I don't know, actually. Chris went to visit with a friend, and Wyatt's-"  
  
" With, Beth." Piper finished for him. She place the sandwiches down, and Phoebe strolled into the room. Something was up, for she had on a huge smile on her face.  
  
" Uh-oh. What happened?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe just shook her head. " Nothing, nothing happened."  
  
" I can tell you're lying. And why are you hiding your left hand behind your back?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe just started jumping up and down, smiling. " He asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed.  
  
Leo and Piper looked at each other, then at Phoebe. " Who, George?" Piper asked.  
  
Phoebe shook her head. " Jason!" she exclaimed.  
  
Leo looked at her. " The Jason Dean?"  
  
"Yes!" Phoebe answered.  
  
Piper stared at her sister in surprise. " What happened with, George?"  
  
" George was well, George. Besides, he didn't even know I was a witch."  
  
Phoebe was waiting for their approval as, Paige walked in. All heads turned toward her. " Whatever it is, I didn't do it."  
  
" Well, let's hope not. You're not the one who proposed to. Phoebe." Piper said.  
  
" Wait, did George ask you to marry him? Oh, sweety, that's great!" Paige said to her.  
  
" Actually, Paige, Jason proposed to her." Leo told her.  
  
Paige just gaped at Phoebe. " The Jason Dean?" she asked her asked.  
  
Phoebe nodded her head.  
  
" When did you start seeing him again?" Piper asked her.  
  
Phoebe shrugged her shoulders. " About two weeks ago. Listen, it was a mistake that we broke up. Even though that was a long time ago since we talked or contacted each other, but obviously he hasn't found anyone. And neither have I. And we love one another very much."  
  
Piper sighed. " Well, I can't tell you who to marry, and who not to. I give you, my congradulations."  
  
Phoebe hugged her sister. " Thank you." she said to her  
  
" Hey, what about me?" Paige asked as she joined the group.  
  
Leo just shook his head.  
  
Thanks for reading, If I didn't mention anyone in the reviews, I thank you anyway. Well, next chapter, the marriage of Jason and Phoebe will come and go. You decide what I mean on that one.  
  



	12. Generations of Love

Thanks for the reviews!!!!! Final chapter!!!! Sorry, everybody!!!! I don't know if I'll write anymore fics after this one, but who knows. As always, review.  
  
Phoebe and Jason got married a week later. The ceremony was small, and of course, it was at the manor.  
  
" Wow, I still can't believe you guys got married," Paige said.  
  
" Well, Paige, neither can I," Jason said to her.  
  
Piper walked into the room, and placed a big tray of turkey on the table.  
  
" Beth, Wyatt, come on! It's time to eat!"  
  
Leo looked up at his wife and smiled. " I wonder if we could ever seperate those two. "  
  
" I woudn't even want to try, " Piper answered. " I'm just glad that everything's back to normal for once. "  
  
Phoebe looked at, her sister. " Okay, Piper, everytime you say that, some demon attacks."  
  
" They do not, " Piper told her.  
  
Leo lauged out loud, and held, Piper's hand. " Sorry, Piper. But they do."  
  
Piper was about to say something when, Beth and Wyatt ran into their chairs, and grabbed at the turkey. " Piper, you make the best dinner's."  
  
" Thanks, Beth. Although you don't have to say that, because you're here almost every night." Piper told her.  
  
Beth shrugged her shoulder's. " I just wish I could live here. "  
  
Everyone's heads turned to face her at that comment.  
  
" No, not because of, Wyatt!! Geez, you guys should know me better by now." Beth said realizing everyone's fear.  
  
" Sorry, Beth. We weren't ready for that one, " Paige said.  
  
" It's just, you guys are so close in family, and I have no one. I mean, yeah, it's great I living at the home and everything." she paused.  
  
" What is it, Beth?" Chris asked her.  
  
" I just wish, I had a normal life. With parents who love me. I'm sorry to drag everybody down." Beth apologized. Looking at their sad expressions.  
  
Phoebe and Jason looked at each other, and then at, Beth.  
  
" Beth, would you like to move in with Jason and me? We could be your legal guardians, and it's not like we're far away from here. So you don't have to stay away from , Wyatt.  
  
" Wow. I don't know what to say. I-"  
  
" You don't have to say anything, but "yes"," Jason said to her.  
  
Beth looked around her, and saw people that she came to love, and to know.  
  
" Beth, we all talked about it and discussed it, " Wyatt said to her.  
  
" Really?" she asked them. They all nodded their heads in agreement. " Alright, alright I will! Thank you so much!' she said as she ran, and hugged, Phoebe and Jason.  
  
Piper looked over at her sons, and husband. " I have a great feeling that our family will live on forever, and have wonderful generations of love.  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks for reading the story, and hopefully you enjoyed the ending. Thanks!!!!!!!! : ) 


End file.
